Nubes
by wamomo
Summary: "¿Qué es lo que ves en las nubes, Yoh?" Sonriendo se concentró en las grandes manchas blancas que adornaban el cielo y se preguntó cuál era la mejor manera de explicarle todas esas cosas que siempre veía en el cielo.


Shaman King no me pertenece y gracias a los espíritus ya encontré un trabajo estable y así voy a poder estar más ocupada y dejar de escribir tantas ridiculeces sobre personajes ficticios.

* * *

A veces pasaban días sin verse, ambos trataban de ayudar en sus propios campos, a veces cuando él llegaba ella ya se había ido y cuando ella iba camino a casa después de un largo día en el hospital, cansada del olor a alcohol y gasas, él iba saliendo a alguna reunión que, en sus ya casi 10 años de experiencia, no terminaría en nada concreto.

Fue uno de esos inusuales días en el que los caminos de ambos se cruzaron.

Él se estiró perezosamente mientras observaba con desgano desde el rabillo de uno de sus ojos como una sombra se acercaba a su lugar de descanso, cerró los ojos nuevamente y sitió como la recién llegada se sentaba cuidadosamente a su lado. Trató de enfocar la vista pero aún se peleaba entre la tierra de los sueños y la realidad, la forma de lo que parecía una niña pequeña con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte se arreglaba el borde de su vestido y parecía quitar algo de él, alguna mancha seguramente. En su visión borrosa, observó sus cabellos de oro meciéndose con la brisa, notó como levantaba una mano y con una elegancia única en ella, colocaba un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, se frotó los ojos, tratando de hacer desaparecer la ilusión y despertar, pero no fue así, ella todavía estaba allí a su lado y al escuchar su voz se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierto.

"¿Qué ves en ellas?"

"¿Eh?" Se incorporó para mirarla confuso y, después de sentirse ya más despierto, se sentó también y siguió la mirada de la mujer a su lado quien observaba con fascinación el basto cielo que los cubría.

"¿Qué es lo que ves en las nubes, Yoh?"

Él le sonrió y con un suspiro se concentró en las grandes manchas blancas que adornaban el cielo.

"Bueno... A veces veo conejos, saltando por todos lados, otros se deslizan con pereza por el campo" dijo con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de absoluta incredulidad de parte Anna, "Y, uh... A veces veo corazones de algodón, algodón suave. Y también bolas de arroz!" exclamó e inmediatamente hizo una larga pausa para hacer un efecto de suspenso y trató de mantener una cara seria aunque por dentro solo quería reír ante la expresión de su esposa, "Como las que me dejaste en casa ayer…" su voz fue bajando de tono con cada palabra pero su sonrisa seguía ahí y sus ojos ahora tenían cierto brillo de admiración.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, mientras Yoh se recostaba del árbol a su espalda e invitaba a Anna a hacerse a su lado, "A veces veo un castillo, un castillo con paredes blancas hechas de malvaviscos ... Y en este castillo vive una hermosa princesa"

"¿Una princesa?" interrumpió Anna finalmente y le dio una mirada curiosa mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Él la miró y se rió. Sin molestarse en elaborar, se volvió hacia el cielo, seguido de nuevo por ella.

"Sí, una chica guapa... Con el pelo largo, agradable, y el cuerpo pequeño, casi frágil ... Tiene las manos pequeñas", continúo mientras miraba hacia arriba y tomaba la mano de Anna y reposaba su cabeza contra el tronco, "Los del reino piensan que es una princesa estricta y fría, pero yo, siendo testigo desde acá abajo, sé que no lo es" dijo en un tono casi burlón.

"¿Ah si?" preguntó tratando de suprimir el gesto que se empezaba a formar en sus labios.

"Ajá," aseguró con entusiasmo mientras se volteaba a ver a Anna, "Verás, ella nunca ha mostrado su cara al reino… Pero mientras se esconde tras las paredes de malvavisco, los protege, siempre…" pausó y admiró con cuidado la expresión en el rostro de la mujer en frente de él y una vez más, le sonrió, "¿Tú qué ves?"

"Veo como nos acercamos más a nuestro hogar" contestó de manera casi inaudible mientras se recostaba del pecho de Yoh y cerraba los ojos, agotada, y tras colocar un pequeño beso en su frente, Yoh solo suspiró y la imitó, esperándo volver una vez más al reino de los sueños acompañado esta vez.

* * *

Será que algún día voy a madurar y voy a dejar de escribir tantas cursilerías sin sentido? No les prometo nada. La idea de la historia que contó Yoh era como ilustrar lo que hace Anna con Hana, lo protege desde lejos, siempre. Pésimo capítulo, lo sé, lo siento.

LOSREVIEWSSONMICOSAFAVORITAE NTODOELMUNDOCHICOSS.

_Robín_.


End file.
